


Unlucky in Love

by silentwish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, minor!chanhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwish/pseuds/silentwish
Summary: Jongin is just unlucky in love. Maybe Kyungsoo can change that?





	Unlucky in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“I’m seriously never going on a date again.”

His sudden appearance in the house has his best friend jumping from his seat on the couch in their shared living room. The poor guy’s chips flew all over their living room. If Jongin hadn’t needed someone to urgently talk to he would’ve felt bad at the whole ordeal. But alas his thing was more important than cleaning up the living room.

Honestly, Jongin was no stranger to accidentally scaring the shit out of his roommate. His grand entrances were also no surprise so he’s not sure why Sehun still gets surprised every time. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Sehun was used to the loudness of his boyfriend, Chanyeol, entering their apartment to fully remember that people, i.e. Jongin, are capable of entering quietly.

“Shit. Well hello to you too, Jongin. I take it that your date didn’t end well seeing as you nearly made me piss my pants.”

Jongin grabs ahold of the chip bag from the floor and digs for its remaining contents. He takes the seat next to Sehun and gives him an expectant look. Sehun looks at Jongin and sighs before he pauses the movie he was watching. Best friend duties come first, after all.

When Jongin knows he has Sehun full, undivided attention. He begins to rant.

“Seriously, is it so hard to find a decent guy who has manners, a personality, and ambitions? I’m not even asking for good looks.” Jongin dramatically states.

“Um, well I guess you can’t have it all?” Sehun hesitantly questions. Jongin knows he sounds ridiculous but if anyone will entertain his comical but serious inquiries it’s his best friend, one hundred percent.

“Let me tell you! This guy Jiwon, or was it Jisung? It doesn’t even matter. He had the audacity to ask me to essentially Netflix and chill. He provided nothing to our one sided conversation that I was having by myself because he wouldn’t respond. He basically checked out our waiter and even flirted with him while I sitting was there. And he was on his phone half the time. But the minute we pay the check and head out, he decides that he’s had a great time and wants to continue at his place and,” Jongin brings his hands up to air quote, “‘maybe watch a movie and get out of this cold weather by warming up in his apartment.’”

Sehun shakes his head and gives Jongin a pitiful look. “Guys...scum...the lot of them.”

“Exactly. I basically told him to miss me with that bull shit before I bounced. I’m better than that guy and I deserve better than that guy.” Jongin proudly says. 

His pride falters a bit a minute later. With a soft voice Jongin asks Sehun the million dollar question, “I do deserve better right?”

Sehun stares at his best friend in disbelief before grabbing the pillow next to him and hitting him with it. “How could you even ask that? You deserve the best.”

“Then why have I only dated losers who are no good for me? This seems to be a flaw of mine.” 

“You’ve just had some bad luck. Who knows maybe your luck will change by the end of this year?” 

“Doubt it. It’s already December.” 

Sehun gets up from his seat on the couch and motions Jongin to follow him into his and his boyfriend’s room. Jongin just does what he’s told and mindlessly follows his friend. He settles in the small couch chair they have in their room. When Sehun wants to have serious talks, Jongin is always brought to his room. He doesn’t know why but at this point he’s afraid to ask.

“Jongin, it’s not the end of the world. Honestly, your one is out there right now probably wondering when he’s going to meet you.” Sehun falls back on his bed and looks stares up at the ceiling.

“Well, can he hurry up? I’m tired of dating. I should just never date again. I could settle with being the cool uncle Jongin looking to have fun.”

“Jongin. Don’t be like this. You’re just going through a dating slump.” 

He wishes he could agree with his best friend’s sentiment but Jongin knows he’s unlucky in love. Usually that wouldn’t stop him from trying, but he doesn’t know how much more enduring pain he can take. 

At first, he thought maybe his first relationship just didn’t work out. It happens but no big deal. Then his second relationship ended terribly. Again, he thought that despite the emotional scars he had left over from that toxic relationship, he would eventually be able to move on and find someone better. But when his third relationship came around and ended (even worse than the second one), he decided maybe love wasn’t for him because for him, love equaled hurt and pain. 

One would think he’d learn from his mistakes but multiple awful dates after his last relationship has made Jongin numb to the idea of love. The Netflix and chill guy was the icing on the cake. 

Tears well up in Jongin’s eyes at the thought. He just wants to be in love, was that too much to ask? He adjusts his position to face the wall, making sure his friend didn’t see the state he’s in. There is nothing more embarrassing than letting your friend see you practically crying over nothing. Sehun wouldn’t judge but instead would comfort knowing his friend was hurt. Sehun would beat up anyone who broke Jongin’s heart. Not that it’s ever happened but still, it’s the principle of the thing. They were close like brothers and Jongin would do the same if Chanyeol ever hurt Sehun.

Sehun was a really treasured friend.

“I hope you don’t give up on love, Jongin. They don’t deserve you. Like I said Mr. Right is just around the corner.”

“I used to not feel this shitty if things didn’t work out but not one, not two, but all three of my last boyfriends messed with me, I’m kind of getting the feeling it’s not them, but rather me.”

Sehun sighs again. “Think of it this way, you needed to date those losers to get one step closer to your future lover.”

Jongin wipes his eyes and faces Sehun again. “You really think so?”

“Of course. I had to date a bunch of douchebags before I found what I was looking for. Chanyeol has been the best and I can’t imagine being without him now.”

A smile forms on Jongin’s face. It was true Sehun also had his fair share of guys that were rotten but when he had first heard of Sehun’s crush on his tutor Chanyeol, there was something different. Sehun had never looked happier than he did when he came home from the library after a study session.

At the time Jongin was still dating Sanghyun (his second boyfriend) and even though Jongin was excited and wanted to know the full details about Sehun’s love life, Sanghyun had decided for them that Sehun wasn’t worth their time.

Initially, Jongin was confused as to why he was being dragged away from the living room where Sehun sat on the couch, ready to share the details. Sanghyun had known that Sehun was his best friend and roommate and that they shared everything together. 

It wasn’t until after they broke up that Jongin realized Sanghyun was a jealous prick who felt threatened if Jongin got close to anyone that wasn’t him, girls included.

It just didn’t make sense because anyone who knew Jongin knew how social he was and how sociable he could be. It sucks knowing that his significant other wanted him to change so much and didn’t want Jongin to just be himself. 

Telling Jongin to move across the country with him as if his schooling didn’t matter was the last straw for Jongin. It pissed him off to no end when he learned that Sanghyun had deliberately asked to be relocated to the furthest place in the country from Seoul without even consulting Jongin about his opinion on the matter. He just did what Sanghyun always did, which was deciding what he thought was best for the two of them. Even if that included uprooting Jongin without his permission.

He didn’t even have the audacity to talk to Jongin about it; all Jongin heard was to pack up all his belongings because they were getting ready to move. Because to Sanghyun, it was fuck whatever Jongin wanted, I’m doing what’s best for me. It was basically a big middle finger to the fact that Jongin had worked so hard in high school to get, no earn, a prestigious scholarship that granted him the opportunity to attend to his dream school. Countless hours of studying and neglecting his social life, and Sanghyun wanted him to give it all up and find another school?

Yeah right.

When they broke up, Sanghyun had been all but kind about it. He was cursing at Jongin, insulting him and his friends, and accusing him of all kinds of baseless things that Jongin could not stand. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that he was finally ending their toxic relationship. Jongin knew his self-worth and even if he loved Sanghyun, he was not worth it.

Jongin’s third boyfriend was even worse.

Minwoo was the bane of his existence. Throughout the duration of their relationship, Minwoo had only remained faithful for about two weeks, if even that. Sehun had always told his best friend that Minwoo screamed bad news, but Jongin didn’t listen.

He was vulnerable and Minwoo was saying all the right things, how could Jongin not swoon over him. Ugh, he feels so stupid when looking back at the situation. All the signs were there but he followed blindly, making excuses for him whenever he had doubts. He didn’t want to seem like a paranoid boyfriend who didn’t trust is significant other. But when he actually walked in on him with another guy during a surprise visit, well Jongin was heartbroken. He ended it there and then and blocked the guy’s number. There was no excuse and there could be no excuse for his actions. He wasn’t even worth trying to talk it out and Jongin didn’t believe in second chances.

Walking back into his apartment the night he ended things and having Sehun and Chanyeol staring at him with worried eyes made him feel even worse. His friends tried to warn him but he was too enraptured in his feelings to hear them. 

Sehun had comforted him that night the way he was doing now. 

“I know you just came from dinner but why don’t we go to your cousin Minseok’s cafe like we usually do.” Sehun sat up from the bed and looked over to his friend, who was in the midst of drying his leftover tears with his sleeves. Jongin lightly chuckled before finishing in drying off his tears.

“Yeah I would like that. Comfort food seems necessary. "Both boys got up from their spots and walked toward the front door. Each grabbing their coat, wallet, and keys.

“Great. Chanyeol gets out of class in about an hour so I can tell him to meet us. I mean, if you don’t mind of course.”

Jongin nods. Chanyeol was always welcomed. It was nice to have his presence around. On more than one occasion, he cheered up Jongin when Sehun couldn’t.

With the front door pulled shut and locked behind them, Sehun starts towards the car. Halfway down the stairs, he must have noticed that Jongin wasn’t following behind him. He looks back at Jongin who had never even begun descending down the stairs in the first place. Jongin had the decency to look sorry.

“Are we going or not?” 

“Don’t hate me but do you think we can walk to the cafe?”

Sehun really wanted to say no and Jongin could see that he really wanted to say no. But Jongin knew that Sehun only really wanted to cheer up Jongin. He would just take one for the team. Jongin chuckles as he sees his best friend stare longingly at his car in the distance before begrudgingly nodding to his friend’s request. Fresh air would do the two good.

Sehun’s teeth were chattering as they walked to the cafe, Jongin noticed. He almost felt bad for asking him to walk the one mile in the cold. But Jongin knew Sehun never really minded walking to places. Chilly weather would probably be the exception but Jongin was sad and wanted fresh air and what Jongin wanted Jongin got, or at least while he was still sad. Jongin learned very early in their friendship that a pout can get you very far if you utilize it right. Well, his pout worked on most people so it was always utilized right.

When the street with all the Christmas lights and decorations finally comes into view, Jongin thanks the heavens because walking in the cold has left Jongin feeling like an icicle. Which is dumb because it was his idea to walk.

“Hey, Sehun?”

Sehun pulls his lower face of out his scarf and looks over at Jongin, “Yes?”

“I think we should take an uber back home. It is way too cold to be walking out like this. Sorry I made us walk.”

Sehun chuckles and pushes Jongin’s shoulder. 

When they finally enter into the cafe, Jongin goes straight towards the table by the window. There is something about people watching that seems very therapeutic to him. Jongin’s tired of thinking about his horrible love life. He’d rather see happy people on the street living their lives, walking around. 

Jongin takes of his coat and places it on the chair behind him while Sehun went to get their drinks.

Since its nearing Christmas and the holiday spirit has increased, there has been an influx of people walking around outside, even with the below freezing temperatures. The lights were shining, the cheery music was playing on the streets, and more people were out shopping for their loved ones. It was a wonderful feeling. 

He longed to be one part of a couple walking around hand in hand, looking and feeling very in love. Maybe Sehun was right maybe he could still find his perfect someone before the year ends.

Sehun comes back to the table with two hot chocolates in his hand and sets one down in front of Jongin, urging him to take the drink. Jongin briefly smiles and lets out a sigh, returning his gaze back outside the window. Sehun, who felt sad knowing that his friend was in a bad place and that he couldn’t do anything about it, reached over the table and patted Jongin’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry too much Jongin. Obviously, I can’t tell you how to feel but just know that me and Chanyeol are behind you one hundred percent and that when you are ready to get back out there we can help. I have some workmates that might suit you well. But first, prioritize yourself. That’s the most important thing.”

Jongin looks at his friend. “Honestly, I don’t think it’ll take long for me to get over it. I think I’m just going to give up dating for a while. A dating cleanse if you will.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“It is what I want. Don’t try to set me up with anyone, when it happens it happens. I think I just need to be patient and wait for my turn.”

“I guess that’s one way to look at it.” Jongin can clearly see that Sehun wants to say something but is biting his tongue. It’s probably for the best that Sehun hold back his words because Jongin is very sure of his answer and is not in the mood to debate or argue why a dating cleanse will not work for him. Jongin is a sappy romantic and is always open to the idea of love. Call him naive but that’s the way it is. 

Jongin hums before taking a sip of his drink. It pains Sehun to see his best friend looking down like a puppy losing bits favorite chew toy. Even if he wanted to help and encourage his friend, he knew that Jongin needed this “mourning period”. It’s worked so well for him in the past and even though he’s sad now, it won’t always be like this. So the only thing Sehun can offer his friend is support, advice, and a nice pat on the back.

Still seeing his friend looking down at the table as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, Sehun looks out the window. He and Jongin often enjoyed people watching and guessing what each person was doing. That guy has a Victoria’s Secret bag in his hand, is it for a lover? Is it perfume for his sibling? Is it for himself? Even though they know they’ll never know the answer they liked to pretend that they knew.

Sehun peered out the window, careful not to let out a sigh in fear that his friend might feel like he’s a burden to Sehun. Which is obviously not the case.

The first thing Sehun caught sight of was a pair of doe eyes at the puppy cafe across the road, staring into Minseok’s cafe. 

Hm interesting.

He follows the doe-eyed male’s gaze further and finds that his attention is all on the sad Jongin, who had taken to just using a coffee stick to swirling his hot chocolate. 

Now that’s very interesting.

Sehun continues to observe and notices how the cute waiter, he assumes, from across the street is staring at his best friend in between taking orders and cleaning tables. And not just staring, but really staring. He knows a lovesick look when he sees one. Poor Jongin doesn’t even notice either.

The waiter is quite cute. He isn’t the tallest around but he’s decent enough, his face is very good looking, he looks soft and gentle (although he knows he shouldn’t assume, he learned that the hard way) and he looks in love, or at least in like, with Jongin.

By no means was Sehun cupid or any sort of matchmaker and right now was definitely not the time to match make for Jongin, especially since he just said he no longer wants Sehun’s help in the love department, but damn did he want to set these two up. 

Sehun hesitates pulling out his phone but ends up doing it when Jongin excuses himself to the bathroom. 

Sehun  
Call me a bad friend rn!!!!

Chanyeol  
Babe?

Sehun  
Come on say it Chanyeol. I need to hear it

Chanyeol  
What’s this about??

Sehun  
Me and Jongin are the cafe right now and he’s sad because of love but I just saw the really cute staff at that Paw-fee and Co. dog cafe and now I kind of want to set them up

I’m a horrible friend. Jongin’s sad rn and told me not to meddle and all I want to do is set him up with some guy

SAY SOMETHING!

Chanyeol  
Oh

Sehun  
Wtf oh is all you can say?!

Chanyeol  
Oh....my?

Sehun  
Useless

Chanyeol  
Maybe you should let the situation go. Jongin needs to heal and you meddling is not helping

Sehun  
Really useless

 

Call him a bad friend but Sehun feels like he should really set them up.

—

Sehun sits at the table patiently waiting for the waiter he had been looking for to come over to his table. Call it stalkerish if you will but Sehun learned the sections where he knew the doe-eyed staff would wait on. Timing was another issue but he digresses.

“Sehun what are we doing here?” Chanyeol says as he bends down to give his dog and Sehun’s dog some dog treats. 

Considering this was a dog cafe, there was no way the couple weren’t not going to bring their dogs around. Both dogs were friendly and enjoyed relaxing. Plus the owners got a discount if they bring their dogs into the cafe. It was a win-win situation. Weird to think that just a few weeks ago Sehun was totally against the idea of ever setting foot into a dog cafe but lo and behold he was for his friend. It funny how the tables turn so quickly.

Despite his initial concerns the cafe was nice and Chanyeol and their dogs also seemed to love it. It’s not as gross or smelly as he once expected it to be.

“I’m just trying to gather information for Jongin.”

Chanyeol stops petting his dog and groans, belatedly realizing that this was the cafe that Sehun had texted him about a few weeks ago when he was with Jongin. Chanyeol never made it to the cafe that day, instead decided to retire early. He gives a warning glare to Sehun. Chanyeol thinks Sehun should stay out of Jongin’s affairs but of course the boy disregards him and goes ahead and does it anyways. Loyalty, Sehun used as an excuse. 

“Hi, sorry for the wait. How can I help you?” The handsome waiter that Sehun was waiting for appeared in front of them. Sehun gives his best and most charming grin. He’s got to be on his best behavior because how the handsome waiter sees Sehun now is how he will assume Jongin is. After all, birds of a feather flock together.

“As a matter of fact yes, uh,” Sehun looks at the waiter’s name tag, "Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo, as he now knows the waiter’s name is, shows no confusion on his face. Whether he is or not, it doesn’t show which Sehun is thankful for because he feels awkward. Maybe as a waiter, he has become desensitized to weird behavior. 

“I noticed you staring at my friend last week and I was wondering if you were interested in him?”

Chanyeol scoffed after hearing his boyfriend. Even though he disagreed with the whole plan, he was embarrassed on how vague Sehun was being. Kyungsoo probably looks at many people a day. If he was trying to score a date for Jongin and this was not the way to do it.

Now confusion etches on the server’s face. “I don’t recall staring at anyone. My job is to look at people. It could have been your friend’s dog perhaps?” Kyungsoo calmly responds.

“No we were across the street Cafe XO and my friend was sad and multiple times I caught you looking over at him. We were sitting at that table right there. Right in that window.” Sehun points his finger as far as it will go and hopes Kyungsoo understands that he was talking about the cafe across the street.

Kyungsoo’s eyes bug out and Sehun knows he was right. The waiter is well aware that he was caught staring.

“Oh, well this awkward. I didn’t think anybody was watching.”

“It’s only as awkward as you make it.” Sehun shrugs.

“No, it’s embarrassingly awkward. But why are you telling me this?”

“Well you see our friend is available and on the market. He’s a great catch, he’s got a good head on his shoulders. Are you interested?” Sehun waggles his eyebrows at the poor waiter.

“Oh I don’t know. I mean I don’t even know him. I will admit that he’s attractive even when he frowns but I’m not sure beyond that. He could be a serial killer for all I know.” Sehun notices Kyungsoo look around the cafe to make sure no one else needs help before returning his focus on the couple in front of him. Considering its seven in the morning, there are not many people around so Kyungsoo is safe.

“Well if I bring him in here then you can decide for yourself. Me, oh I’m Sehun by the way, and Chanyeol here will help you. But only if you are interested. We don’t want you to feel like we forced you into this if you don’t really have interest in my friend.”

“Stop saying ‘we’” Chanyeol mutters under his breath. Sehun only elbows him in response.

Kyungsoo hesitates before finally speaking. “I think that would be okay.”

Sehun smiles. He hopes Jongin doesn’t get too mad at him for what he’s done. He’s doing it because he cares and wants Jongin to be happy.

—

Jongin is not sure why Sehun insisted on going to the dog cafe across the street from the cafe they usually regular but he doesn’t say anything. It’s a new year and new changes were good. Out with the old and in with the new. Well, since his cousin owns their favorite cafe, it’s not really out but maybe they’ll start going less frequently. For once maybe he’ll actually study at a library.

It’s not weird for them to try new places but it’s weird when Sehun is being very persistent about coming to this particular cafe. If he recalled correctly, Sehun was talking shit about the very same dog cafe three weeks prior. Why he suddenly changed his mind, Jongin doesn’t know. But what he does know is that he lets himself be dragged.

When they walk into the cafe, Jongin tries his hardest to not coo at all the dogs around him. There weren’t many but he was a dog lover and so by default all dogs were cute to him. Sehun had to practically drag him to find a table because he was petting someone’s corgi in the front. Even when they sat down, he was too busy to stare at the dogs. He was even too busy staring at the dogs to notice that the waiter had come to the table already five minutes later.

“Can I take your order?” The velvety voice brought Jongin out of his dog obsessed thoughts. Dare he say the waiter’s voice melded into his brain from that sentence alone. He looks up from the dogs and stares at the waiter in front of him.

He was everything a more. All the dates he’s been on before, forgotten. Ex-boyfriends who? All that matter was the guy in front of them. He hates that he’s a sucker for a handsome guy but this right here was it. All kinds of thoughts came into his mind about where they would have their first date. About when they'll hold hands shopping around the Christmas time.

Wait, Jongin thinks. This was his problem, maybe. Jongin likes to rush into things and doesn’t take things slow. Maybe if he took things slower like learning the guy’s name or if he even liked guys first instead of planning their dates, this thing would go smoother. He doesn’t want another failed relationship.

“Hey it’s my friend’s first time coming here. What would you recommend him?” Sehun breaks the ice. Jongin knows Sehun can see the gears turning in his head.

The young waiter looked at him and smiled. Jongin could see him ponder for a minute before responding back. “I think I would recommend a latte, my coworker makes the best latte art.”

Jongin smiles at the waiter, “I think I’ll have that then. Thanks.” Kyungsoo turns his focus to face Jongin. The two make eye contact and Jongin can feel the intensity. He’s not conceited but he can almost feel the instant connection between them. Weird to think how just a few weeks ago he had given up on dating. 

The grad student could feel Sehun eyeing him. Even if he tried to be discreet, nothing slips past Sehun’s eye. 

Jongin was undoubtedly being less than discreet. While the waiter, Kyungsoo he had told them their name, took their order Jongin looked very coy and shy. But the minute Kyungsoo went to go put their orders in, Jongin almost immediately turned his focused back to Kyungsoo. Clearly he was interested in the cute doe-eyed man but knowing how Jongin was, Sehun wasn’t sure where this was going.

“Jongin what do you think of the waiter? He’s pretty cute huh?” 

Jongin raises his brow and squints at his best friend. “You have a boyfriend. Why are you calling someone else cute?”

“Because I have eyes. It doesn’t mean I love Chanyeol any less. But anyways I wasn’t saying for me, I was mentioning it for you. I saw you checking him out.”

Jongin blushes because he knows Sehun wasn’t wrong.

“Well I’m allowed to be interested aren’t I?”

“I thought you were on a dating cleanse?” Sehun smugly responds.

“Um, well, I am. But I can still look can’t I?”

“I think you need to look up the word cleanse if you think looking at guys is not the same as being interested and potentially dating. You are cleansing meaning ridding yourself of dating and dates.” 

Jongin groans at his best friend. Sehun was right, of course, but he hates when he gets corrected. 

“Here are your guy’s lattes. My co-worker Baekhyun said you reminded him of a bear when he asked who the lattes were for so he made some bears.” Kyungsoo shyly smiles.

Jongin swears he needed sunglasses when their waiter smiled at them. He knows he falls easily for guys but something about this guy just screamed date me. He doesn’t care what Sehun has to say. He doesn’t care that he was supposed to be on a dating cleanse.

“Don’t worry about it. I love bears. I think they are really cute, only after dogs.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Of course dogs are definitely the cutest animals and anyone who says otherwise can fight me. If I didn’t love dogs so much I don’t think I would’ve worked at place that has all kinds of dogs coming in and out of here.”

“Seems like the ideal place for you then.” Jongin stares up, head perched in the palm of his hand.

Kyungsoo looks over to Sehun, who is trying his hardest to not laughing at their painfully obviously flirting. Sehun is actually surprised because the conversation is so innocent but their tones are so flirty. It almost looks strange to see.

“Well I’ll be over there. Wave your arm or something if you need more help.”

With that Kyungsoo leaves the friends alone.

Jongin’s eyes follow Kyungsoo’s retreating back. Once Kyungsoo was out of sight, Jongin smiled inwardly and drank his latte. He doesn’t even like coffee but since Kyungsoo recommended it, he’ll drink it happily. 

“Wow. That dating cleanse lasted maybe two weeks.”

“That’s not true. Sure, I’m interested. But I’m going to wait it out this time. Let see if we are compatible before we start dating. With my other relationships and dates I just jumped into it because they asked. This time I’m going to wait.”

Sure enough Jongin followed through on his word. He came to the cafe around three times a week in order to see Kyungsoo. The first few weeks it was rough because he didn’t know Kyungsoo’s schedule so he would come at times when Kyungsoo wasn’t there. He’s sure Kyungsoo’s manager had noticed his increased visits but she didn’t say anything. Once she gave Jongin a wink but Jongin disregarded it, too embarrassed to even comprehend what it meant.

It took Jongin two weeks before he finally asked Kyungsoo for his schedule. He didn’t like being there unless was Kyungsoo was there too.

The two of them talked when Kyungsoo was on his breaks or just when he was finishing up his shifts and could sit down afterwards and enjoy a nice coffee with him. They always talked for so long about everything and nothing. Jongin had a great time when he was with Kyungsoo. He thinks that everything will work out because he’s never bonded so much with a person as much as he’s had with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was indeed a special one.

Jongin had told him how he was in grad school working towards becoming a history teacher. He loved teaching and he felt that it would be something he would be good at because he loved history, he was very sociable, and was able to engage people into conversations. He wanted kids to have a teacher that wasn’t dull like he had when he was younger. Learning was fun and kids should be able to experience the fun in it.

Kyungsoo had told him that he was working towards becoming a veterinary because he loved animals. It seemed very fitting for Kyungsoo. He worked at the cafe only because he needed to put himself through school.

Jongin liked that things were going slow. He got to learn a lot about Kyungsoo in the few months that they began talking. All the cafe regulars had begun calling him Kyungsoo’s boyfriend and he never bothered to correct him. In time, he thinks there could be some truth to the statement.

Sehun had begun making fun of how much he was going to see Kyungsoo. It was practically routine now for him. He saw Kyungsoo three times a week and hung out with him for a few hours after work. When Kyungsoo had to work, Jongin would just do his school work or play with the dogs. Sometimes, he would bring his own dogs or Sehun and Chanyeol’s dogs just to play. Seeing Kyungsoo playing with his dogs was the cutest.

When midterms came around, Jongin didn’t come into the cafe for almost a month because he was preparing and studying. He didn’t have Kyungsoo’s number so he was unable to remind the guy but he made sure Sehun went to visit and tell Kyungsoo that all was well and that he would be coming back. He had mentioned during one of their conversations but it was on the night, and Jongin will always remember this, where Kyungsoo was so sleepy that Jongin had to escort him home in fear that he might fall asleep in public transportation. Jongin didn’t consider it their first date but Sehun had. To Jongin, it was a friend helping a friend. But because Kyungsoo was sleepy he feared that he might have not heard him say that he wasn’t going to be able to make it into the cafe for a month. 

It was a good thing he sent Sehun to remind Kyungsoo because he had come to learn, a few months later, that Kyungsoo was disappointed to say the least. He wasn’t disappointed in Jongin or even himself, it was just the situation. School comes first, he knows firsthand, but he really just wanted to see Jongin.

Kyungsoo was so glad and thankful that Sehun had confronted him and brought Jongin him to the cafe. He and Jongin had fallen into mutually understanding that they were interested in each other but would take things slowly. Both have had troubled love lives in the past and they just wanted to be sure that it would work. 

That discussion was a long and heavy one that required tissues and many hot drinks. But Kyungsoo was happy that he was finally able to understand Jongin better and why he was going slow. While his past was not nearly as bad, he understood that Jongin needed time and that he didn’t want to rush into anything. Kyungsoo was whipped for Jongin so he took what he could get and hoped that in time it progressed into something more. Jongin was worth waiting for. 

The moment he saw Jongin walk through the front doors after a month hiatus, Kyungsoo suppressed the urge to run over and hug the taller. Firstly, it would be inappropriate because he was currently taking customers’ orders and secondly, he didn’t want Jongin to feel uncomfortable. 

Once his orders were out of the way, he worked his way over to Jongin’s table. Jongin was giving his infamous mega-watt smile as he approached the table. 

“Back again, Jongin?”

“You know me Kyungsoo. Got to get my hot chocolate fix in at my favorite cafe by my favorite server.”

“How did you midterms go?” Kyungsoo just stands in front of Jongin. He should probably wait until he has time to talk before asking questions but he was just too excited to see Jongin. He begins to start wiping down Jongin’s table so he could stay a little longer, even though he had just wiped it not twenty minutes ago. They aren’t even dating but he missed the boy terribly and practically thought about him the entire time. 

“It was good. I think I could’ve done better if someone had not distracted me with their corny jokes. Your voice and your corny jokes would randomly pop into my head when I was studying and I would laugh for like five minutes before I regained my composure. It was very distracting.”

Kyungsoo stops fake wiping the table he was at and flips off Jongin. “You know very well that you were the one who started it with the joke about the bread. I was just spreading the joy you seemed to get out of it. How was I supposed to know that you were going to be thinking about me?”

Jongin’s cheeks turned pink.

“Well if you weren’t so memorable maybe you wouldn’t have been running through my mind while I was gone.” Jongin countered.

“I know I have that effect on people. But I can’t help it,” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“Well to compensate me for making me mess up on the midterms, I think you should allow me to take you out to dinner tonight after your shift ends.”

Kyungsoo drops the rag in shock before smiling ear to ear. “Ugh if I have to. I can’t let you fail just because I’m irresistible. The least I can do is go out with you.”

Kyungsoo walks away but not before turning around and giving a sincere smile. “But if it makes you feel better. You’ve been my mind all month too. I missed you. I messed up a few orders. I’ve already been reprimanded.”

The two grin at each other once again before going back to doing their own things. Kyungsoo goes back to work (or at least tries to). He only has two left and he already knows they are going to be painfully slow hours. Jongin goes back to playing on his phone and texting Sehun about the good news. 

Jongin knows he’s unlucky in love but he thinks his luck might have changed.


End file.
